


Tub

by leurauxe



Series: Super Spy Husbands [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actual Smut, Bathtub Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Super Spy Husband AU!, there is smut involved in this one, who would've known this day would come, yep that's right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: It's alittle over a month until Iwaizumi finally returns home from a mission - though his welcome back is alittle different from what he'd expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellieloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieloo/gifts).



> Hello, I'm back!  
> First, just want to say a huge thank you to everyone that's read this series - Looking back at the first work I honestly had no idea it would gain this much support so thank you for encouraging me to continue with this work!!  
> your comments, messages and even fan art (!!!) are so wonderful and I'm so touched by all your kind words (///)
> 
> Second, I just wanted to gift this one to my lovely friend Eline! You're such a sweet person and always sharing your incredible art and AUs, even fic recs  
> so I just want to say thank you through this small token of a fic! It was meant to be a birthday gift but I've long passed the expiry date so welp sorry!! (^p^;)  
> I hope you enjoy it!!

The streets were quiet and withdrawn, not a single person in sight. The weather had a way of shifting moods, everyone tuckered in bed early from the winter cold.

Though in such circumstances it proved to have considerable advantage, as it meant no one was up and about to wonder why the owner of the third house in the street was pacing back and forth in his dimly-lit livingroom during the odd hours of the night.

 

Oikawa circled the room one final lap before he fell back in to the sofa with a sigh. He peered up at the clock, index finger tapping against the armrest with faint impatience.

_He’s late._

It wasn’t unusual for the other to be held up, especially after a mission. He’d heard it was a big job this time too. If anything, there was probably a delay in the flight.

 _It happens,_ Oikawa rationalised as he placed his hands in his lap.

It was part of their profession, after all. Sometimes he himself was sent off for a long-term job, not to mention the two agents had experienced time apart for longer before.

But then again, he’d never quite been able to distinguish solitude from loneliness.

Oikawa dropped his head back against the sofa. His heart sped alittle at the prospect of seeing his husband after so long.

The sudden jingle of keys snapped his attention and he jolted to his feet. Oikawa raced to the front door, opening it just as the other was about to enter.

His excitement was suddenly momentarily forgotten, expression gone blank for a passing moment. He blinked owlishly before bursting in to an amused smile. “I’m guessing you had fun?”

Iwaizumi stood at the front porch with his dufflebag slung over his shoulder. He must’ve come straight home after landing, still in his uniform; the usual dark combat attire with the bullet proof vest.

Though his face was smeared with streaks of murky greens and black camouflage greasepaint which covered down to his neck and the forearms where his sleeve cut off. The colours made his dark, mossy eyes stand out even more and Oikawa’s eyes drifted up at his hair which stuck out awry in odd directions.

Iwaizumi blinked over at him, weary and exhausted. “It’s been a long trip,” he replied.

Oikawa chortled, unable to suppress his laughter at the ridiculous sight before him. “Poor thing.”  
He took the bag off the other and pulled him in to a tight embrace. “Welcome home.”

He heard the other sigh and a pair of arms snaked around his waist, holding him back. “Glad to be back.”

Iwaizumi pressed a swift peck on the crook of his neck before he let go and dragged past in to the house. “God, I think I’m getting old,” he mumbled. “Only a B-class job and I’m totally beat.”

Oikawa shut the door behind him and followed. “Don’t be like that. Besides, you were gone for practically five weeks- _wait, Iwa-chan don’t sit on the couch!_ You’re going to get paint all over it!”

“Don’t worry, it’s dry,” his husband replied, but he moved to the coffee table instead, leaning down to peel off his socks. “The job itself wasn’t that bad. Normally we would’ve finished by now, but I was paired with an amateur team this time round. Tooru, I kid you not, five days in and we already had three injuries, one of which including a broken ankle because the kid tripped over a damn _tree root_.”

Oikawa fought back a snort. “Wow. Must’ve been tiring.”

“It was.”

“Well, you’re home now! And that’s all that counts.” Oikawa flittered over him, helping him out of his vest. “Iwa-chan, are you hungry? There’s left over dinner I can heat up for you.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, exhausted. “I just want to go to bed.”

“Not without a shower you’re not; you’re filthy.”

“A bath then. I feel like my legs are going to drop out any minute.”

Oikawa’s brows knitted slightly. “You must be really drained. Alright, take your clothes off. I’ll get the tub ready.”

Iwaizumi nodded and he padded off to the bedroom, peeling off his shirt as he left. He almost bumped in to the wall but redirected himself last minute.

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile. _Iwa-chan_ _is so cute when he’s tired._  
He went to the bathroom, pulled a towel from the cabinet above the sink, and set it on the toilet. Then turning toward their rustic, old bathtub, he scrutinised it with faint distaste. He never quite liked the thing. It was far too small - hardly able to fit a fully-grown adult.

Oikawa reached out, twisted the taps and the pipes rattled to life, the sound of rushing water filling his ears. Adjusting it until the temperature was okay, he sat back and watched the water gushing down in to the tub, the waterfall sounds filling the room with white noise. He could hear the steady thud of footsteps from the other room and was comforted with a sense of familiar ease.

It felt good to have Iwaizumi back. It was almost like the missing puzzle piece slotted back in to place, making him whole again.

Oikawa smiled softly at the thought.

The soft click of the door sounded and he turned as Iwaizumi gently closed the door behind him.

It was a funny sight seeing his torso and legs so bare when his face and hands were still slathered with crusted paint. Oikawa fought back a smile. “The water isn’t ready yet.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “I’ll turn it off when it reaches the top.”  
He shrugged off his boxers and quickly slipped in to the tub. He sank in immediately, body melting in to the warm, shallow pool. “God, I _missed_ this,” he groaned in deep appreciation.

Oikawa grinned. “Not me? Just the tub?”

Iwaizumi glanced over at him from the corner of his eye and beckoned him over. Oikawa knelt down beside the tub as Iwaizumi leaned out and gave him a soft kiss. “Missed you too.”  
He sunk back in, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned back against the rim.

“Iwa-chan, aren’t you washing yourself off first?”

“Just gonna lie in here for abit then go to bed.”

Oikawa glanced down at the waxy, greasy hair and the faint dust of stubble coming along. He grimaced faintly. “Here, I’ll clean you up then,” he beckoned his partner over. “Sit up alittle.”

Iwaizumi scooted himself to the side of the tub and allowed Oikawa to fuss over him; scrubbing him clean from head to toe, even going so far as to delivering a light head massage. He gave a low groan when Oikawa scrubbed his scalp, digging his fingertips in just the right places.

“God, I love you,” Iwaizumi murmured, voice lightly slurred. “Don’t know what I’d ever do without you.”

Oikawa felt his face warm at the comment but didn’t reply. He let go and reached back, grabbing the towel and dipped it in the water. “Now lean your head back,” he instructed as he gently dabbed at the black and green facepaint on Iwaizumi’s face. “And don’t open your eyes, or it’s going to sting.”

Iwaizumi did as he was told, obediently quiet as Oikawa cradled him in his arms, his head relaxed against the fingers pulling stray hairs away from his forehead. He reclined loosely against the edge, one arm hung over as it lazily caressed his husband’s thigh.

Steam rose off the hot water in the tub, the heat rolling up the tiled walls of the bathroom.

The face paint left green and black streaks across the white towel – some of it trickling down Iwaizumi’s chin, trailing his neck and in to the cloudy bath water. The stuff was designed for longevity in the field of operation so Oikawa expected it to take some effort to remove it all. But they had all night and he was feeling better to have Iwaizumi back so close to him for so long.

Around the eyes, he carefully peeled away the last bits of black paint, dragging the last of the green off the bridge of his nose. Oikawa sat back and observed the other.

Iwaizumi continued to calmly lie there, eyes closed, breathing evenly. His expression was so relaxed, for a fleeting moment, Oikawa wondered if perhaps he’d already fallen asleep. He dabbed even more gently at the bits of paint on his cheeks, running the coloured cloth down to the hinge of his jawbone. There was still no reaction from the other.

Oikawa dipped the cloth in the bath water, giving it a light wash before he held it over Iwaizumi and squeezed, releasing a warm, gentle stream over his forehead. The last of the soap washed away, leaving clear skin, save for the light scar on the left of his temple.

Oikawa watched him before he leaned forward and kissed his bottom lip, sucking it gently between his own. He slid a hand up the other’s neck, tracing his ear before he let go. “Okay, you can open them.”

He was instantly met with Iwaizumi’s earth-brown eyes. Oikawa was struck with a sudden flurry of nerves. They hadn’t seen each other in almost a month and the full impact of the absence hadn’t hit him until now.

A small voice in his head scolded him for being such a lovesick weakling.

... But he couldn’t help himself. Oikawa stood back up, quietly slipping out of his pyjamas, and dragging his briefs down to his ankles as he stepped out of them.

Iwaizumi watched with lidded eyes, mostly out of exhaustion but there was a faint flicker of interest stirring. Wordlessly, he pulled his legs in, giving enough space for the other to join.

Oikawa slipped one foot in, then the other, and carefully dropped himself in the tub. There was a faint splatter as the water rushed over the rim of the tub but neither noticed, far too content with its warmth.

“We need to get a new tub,” Oikawa grunted, squeezing his long legs around the other. “This one is far too small.”

“We don’t need a new one. We can accommodate.” Iwaizumi reached out and tugged him by the wrist.

Oikawa moved to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his cheek against his chest. Strong arms circled his upper body and he pressed in closer, engulfing himself in Iwaizumi’s warmth and scent.

Because there was something instinctual in the way he reached out for the other, like he was being depraved of his physical contact.

_Was it loneliness?_

Oikawa pressed his ear against Iwaizumi’s chest, eyes shut as he listened to the steady heartbeat. He almost fought back a smile - he’d memorised this sound.

No, this sort of yearning was something beyond the physical touch and companionship. It was something which resonated much deeper within his core, a timeless feeling.

_Love._

It sent a warm thrum though Oikawa’s chest and he opened his eyes.

Iwaizumi had said he was tired, yes.. but surely he was allowed to be selfish once in a while.

Testing his boundaries, he reached up and placed a hand at the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. His husband blinked sluggishly down at him but he didn’t speak. Instead, Oikawa leaned forward, coaxing their lips together. Tentatively, he pressed his tongue between Iwaizumi’s lips to meld with his own.

Iwaizumi certainly didn’t have any objections to that. He wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies tight together.

“Tooru,” he murmured, stroking the back of his neck, and drawing him in again.

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered shut as he welcomed the lips against his. Without breaking the kiss, he moved in, settling on his lap. The water sloshed lightly, alittle spilling over the edge. Iwaizumi’s hands reached out and stroked his body, from his neck to his torso, down to his slim waist and hips.

God, he _missed_ this. He missed those warm, calloused hands. Oikawa pressed eagerly in to the touch, chasing the sensation. He pulled back, lips still brushing against each other. “Aren’t you tired?” he whispered softly.

But Iwaizumi pushed forward. “I can sleep later,” he replied, drawing him back in.

And that was more than enough of a reason for him.

Oikawa dipped his hand in the water, reaching out for the other. His hands slid across his torso, inching down to his hips, lightly dragging his blunt nails down the ‘V’ that he loved to appreciate. He ventured further down, down, until his hands clasped around and he gave a stroke.

Iwaizumi broke the kiss with a startled groan. “Oh god.”

Oikawa took his time running his hand up and down in long, hard strokes. He always preferred to take it slower – it felt more intimate this way.  
… Well, that, and it was always alittle fun working the other up to a frenzy.

Iwaizumi groaned and thrust his hips in to the caress of his hand, desperate for more. He was already beginning to sweat, and he hurriedly pulled Oikawa down for a hungry kiss, clutching him close. His hands dug in to Oikawa’s buttocks and he dragged him ever closer, keeping him pinned as he grinded up. The friction was enough to make Oikawa dizzy and he moved together, gasping.

Iwaizumi’s lips fell to his shoulder, where his teeth grazed along it until he hit the crook and bit down hard, eliciting a sharp hiss from the other. “You or me tonight?” he asked, mouthing his skin.

Oikawa arched his back, panting. “Me,” he replied, alittle desperate. “You do me.”

Iwaizumi smiled against his skin and he curled against him, kissing and caressing his way down Oikawa’s neck. He reached down, fingers slipping down Oikawa’s spine, between the curve of his ass cheeks and pushed a finger against his entrance.

Oikawa groaned through the kiss, as Iwaizumi worked him open, fingers buried, stretching him wider. His fingertips occasionally brushed against a spot inside which sent sparks and jolts of pleasure up his back. He bucked from the sensation but Iwaizumi held him down. He was always thorough when it came to prepping, and by the time he drew his fingers out, Oikawa was a trembling mess, cheek pressed against Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

He barely registered the warm hands running up and down his arms until Iwaizumi suddenly whispered, “Hey, what’s this?”

Oikawa pried one eye open to find the other frowning down at his wrist. He glanced down at the small cut along the inside of his forearm. “During training. Slipped off one of the ledges in a speed course.”

Iwaizumi’s brows tersed lightly. “It’s bruised.”

“It looks worse than it actually is.” Oikawa leaned in for a kiss but Iwaizumi pulled back.

“Did you get it checked?”

“Bokuto had a look at it.”

Iwaizumi glanced up at that. “Bo?”

Oikawa gave an impatient rock of his hips. “Iwa-chan, I appreciate your concern but we’re sort of in the middle of something here.”

“I just didn’t realise you two were that close.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the comment. “Huh? What’s that?” he asked, mouth curling in an amused grin. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous,” he teased.

Iwaizumi didn’t take the bait. Instead, he took Oikawa’s hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. “You think?”

Oikawa’s smile softened. “No.”  
He pulled his hand back and held the other close. “I missed you,” he murmured.

Iwaizumi feathered kisses down his neck. “I know.”

They remained in the position for a while, content with running their hands over each other, fingers mapping the scars and ridges of muscle they’d come to memorise over the years.

Oikawa traced the thin, white scar along his partner’s shoulder with his fingertips before he replaced them with his tongue, dragging a slick trail up to his neck. God, he could spend hours worshiping this body if given the chance. There was something about it which sent a flurry of nerves rippling through his gut.

Beneath him, Iwaizumi’s breath grew sharper with the effort to keep still.  
“Someone’s alittle eager tonight,” he mused, voice trembling just enough to give him away, and he playfully squeezed Oikawa’s hands.

Oikawa’s eyes flickered up in a lidded gaze. Wordlessly, he pulled himself from Iwaizumi’s grasp and shifted his body, planting his knees on either side of him. One arm clenched tightly on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, he reached down to hold Iwaizumi’s cock sturdy, he sank himself down.

Iwaizumi let out a startled groan. He reached out and bracketed Oikawa’s hips with lightly trembling hands.

Oikawa grit his teeth as he pushed down deeper, until he was buried to the hilt. He hissed softly, eyes squeezed shut at the sense of fullness.

“No need rush, we’ve got all night,” Iwaizumi chided, but Oikawa didn’t miss the strain in his voice as he held back. “You want to take a moment?”

Oikawa didn’t reply. Instead, he threaded his fingers through the other’s hair and urged him closer. They were drowning in each other, mouths locked, hearts pounding.

Despite his impulses, Iwaizumi took his time, pulling out of him almost completely before sinking in to him once more, slowly working his way deeper and deeper inside of him. Oikawa tightened his thighs around him, running his hands over his shoulders and back, kissing his neck and all over his face as he moved in counterpoint to his thrusts.

Slowly but surely, Iwaizumi gradually began to pick up his pace, each thrust growing surer and harder. Each bit of friction sent shivers down his back and legs.

Iwaizumi rocked his hips, and Oikawa shifted his weight. Their rhythm was age-old and familiar, hard and fast, and the bathroom was soon filled with the echoed sounds of sloshing water and soft groans.

Oikawa heard himself moan, body moving without any thought. He twisted his hips and writhed, whispering soft, breathless encouragements _. “It feels so good,”_ he panted, steadily rocking his hips against the other. “God, you feel so good.”

Iwaizumi let out a strained groan. He shifted back, and thrust up. It brought a sudden burst of sensation catching Oikawa off-guard. The new angle hit a place which brought an intensity which struck an electrifying spark, sizzling his nerve ends.

He let out a startled gasp, hands gripping on to the bath tub rim to keep him from being unbalanced _. “There,”_ he breathed. “Hajime, there.”

Iwaizumi peered up at him, lips parted in a look of wonder. He rolled his hips up hard and Oikawa saw stars. His belly tightened, back arched and he let out a strangled little noise. “Oh god, yes. There, right there,” he encouraged, his voice hitching at the end.

Iwaizumi didn’t even give him time to adjust as he thrust in to him hard, hands gripping his hips painfully. His eyes wouldn’t leave Oikawa’s, studying his facial expressions with each push.

Oikawa braced himself, holding on to the sides of the tub, though it wasn’t long before he was crying out, body writhing, no longer able to keep up with the pace.

Iwaizumi buried his face against his chest, kissing and nuzzling, sucking and licking. _“Tooru,”_ he groaned against his skin, low and throaty. Suddenly, he was reaching down between them, jerking Oikawa off rough and choppy.

Oikawa felt the flex of his belly and a sudden tightness in his core as the last of his self-control snapped, and then he was drowning, muscles tightening, his whole body twisting in spasms.

Oikawa let out a rough sob, arms almost giving way entirely and slipping. His shoulders dipped, body quaking from the intense climax.

Iwaizumi continued at his unrelenting pace, the water sloshing around them as it spilled over the tiled bathroom floors.

It was like having the air punched out of his lungs at each thrust, the sharp spike of senses now borderline painful, and Oikawa made a harsh keening noise. His hands desperately scrambled for the other. “H-Hajime, hurry-!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered shut and he tipped his head back, a strained groan escaping his lips. He doubled over as he began to shudder, his grip on Oikawa suddenly clenched, nails digging in to his shoulders.

Oikawa welcomed the pain – his eyes squeezed shut and lungs heaving. He let out a low whine but kept still, allowing the other to rock through his orgasm.

Iwaizumi rested his forehead against his chest as his breaths evened out. When he’d finally calmed down, he gently pushed up, nuzzling against his neck and then kissing along the column of his neck, the softness of his lips a stark contrast to the rough coarseness of his stubble.  
He pressed a final kiss over Oikawa’s right collarbone before he fell back breathless and boneless. “God, I think you might’ve actually killed me.”

Oikawa slid himself off, shuddering lightly before he slumped himself against his husband, cheek plastered to his shoulder. “You’re telling me.”  
The last of his strength was drained and he all but melted against the other. “I don’t think I can get out of this tub now,” he mumbled.

Iwaizumi hummed in lazy agreement. “We can always just sleep here.”

“No way. Iwa-chan, you want us to drown in our sleep?”

Oikawa waited for some snarky response but it never came. He raised his head and peered over to find the other with his head tilted back, eyes closed.

Oikawa raised a brow. “Don’t tell me you’re already asleep.”  
He watched the other, then gently probed his belly. “Iwa-chan.”

Still no reply.

He frowned, unimpressed. “I’m never having sex with you in the tub,” he huffed.

Iwaizumi stirred at that, prying one eye toward him. There was a light twinkle in his eye as his lips curled up in that lopsided smile. “Stupid.”

“Oh, so you’ve miraculously woken.”

“Just took a quick power nap.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re not funny at all.”

Iwaizumi’s body rumbled with a chuckle. “No.”  
He held him close, smoothed back his mused hair and ran his hands down his sides. He let out a whoosh of breath. “I suppose this is nice once in a while.”

Oikawa agreed and they both fell silent.

“You know, we should probably get out of the tub though,” Iwaizumi rumbled softly in his ear.

“We should.” Oikawa snuggled against him. “But the water’s still warm.”

“That’s not all the water’s got.”

“Oh.” Oikawa paused. His eyes opened. “ _Oh._ Okay, you’re right.”

He started to move from his lap, but Iwaizumi grasped his arms, holding him fast. “Wait.”

Oikawa peered at him over his shoulder. “What?”

Iwaizumi stared at him briefly, then leaned in and kissed him.

Then kissed him again.

Oikawa smiled through the third kiss before he pulled back. “Okay, but seriously. We need to get out of this tub.”

**Author's Note:**

> I try to respond to as many comments as possible here, but you can also message me through tumblr: leurauxe.tumblr.com  
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
